heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dean
Dominic Haqqin Hekashia, referred to by everyone as The Dean, is the Dean of Role-Playing from Cross Junction. A philosophical man who is wise beyond his years, he remains as one of the Junction's finest—and most elusive—protectors. Physical Appearance The Dean is a tall, pale man, garbed in a loose-fitting, wizardly black robe intricately woven with fine purple threads. Under this is a plain purple set of clothing, but he is almost never seen without his robe. Large, fine purple boots make the correct assumption that he often travels more obvious. His gray eyes are illuminated with knowledge and restrained by discipline, and they have a faint glow to them. His curly white hair practically tangles itself, and tumbles raggedly down to roughly shoulder-length. DeaDen's Mask, another object he is sometimes seen with, is a purple shield-shaped metallic mask with a bright crescent moon emblazoned on its front. When wearing it, two solid white glaring eyes appear on its front, through which The Dean sees. Weapons/Abilities The Dean's most famous ability is his Costume Collection. He possesses an expansive collection of fine costumes of each character "he" (Read: CHAOS_FANTAZY) conceived. Famed for their accuracy, putting on one of these Costumes enables him to literally transform into the character of which the Costume was crafted. In this state, he can use all of their respective abilities, and even emulates their personalities and speech patterns. Even without Costumes, however, The Dean in and of himself is a powerful foe. His default weapon is A Story, a book bound in bright blue colors that takes on different forms depending on the situation: a sword, a longsword, a handgun, a shotgun, a scythe, and a staff comprise its forms. He has a practically excessive knowledge of magic, though strictly for use in combat. He uses these powers mostly in firing off magical blasts of varying elemental affinities in rapid succession. The Golden Locks and the Promp Power are two abilities in The Dean's arsenal that have similar use and opposite effects: The Dean takes aim for a brief moment, then throws a shining gold lock—or fires a pulsating blast of magic, respectively—at the opponent. The Golden Lock slows the opponent significantly and must be shaken off through excessive movement, but while Locked, opponents will have ridiculously increased attack power. Inversely, the Promp Power places a gray, flashing targeting reticle on the foe. If they fail to hit The Dean after an elapsed time, a beam of energy comes down from the sky and strikes them for a sizeable amount of damage. However, Promped foes will have heightened senses and a ridiculous increase in agility and general movement ability. The Power Scale is both one of The Dean's most useful and most useless weapons, usually thrust into another's hands to mediate a fight between two others. Though costing a significant amount of the user's strength, it makes the user charge forward, hand sparking, and if they successfully grab an opponent, it reduces (Or increases) the target's level of strength to the user's. This comprises the abilities known to the public; the rest of The Dean's powers, if indeed there are any, remain unknown. Yet with all of his power, The Dean remains a cautious, reserved fighter, fighting mostly in self-defence (As despite his great power, he has human-like constitution). Most times he is consciously aware of how he outclasses his opponent in power, and does his best to make the fight interesting for both of them. DeaDen's Mask, however, though it gives him no special power, removes the need for moderation from his psyche, and allows him to use his powers to their fullest. Personality The Dean is very judgmental of others: in order to "win" his respect, a reason to care about his companions must be offered, be it through their works or the content of their character. If you have no redeeming qualities, he will have no reason to care for you, and likely dislike you because of it. He applauds creativity of any sort and enjoys meeting well-rounded characters, and, inversely, has a dislike for bad works and an even greater dislike for poor characters. He has a burning hatred for a girl known as Mary Sue—the only being he hates completely—a hatred that personifies itself in DeaDen. The Dean can be unnecessarily whimsical, hardheaded, and downright frustrating sometimes, but if he is your friend, you certainly have a powerful ally. Backstory Dominic once was a boy of rage and insanity, who spent his days romping through the woods and starting a fight with anything that moved. Once he heard of the golden dream of Cross Junction, however, he realized his actions in life were relatively pointless, and he was often unhappy in his life anyway. After dressing up as well he could, he made off for the fabled city, and arrived shortly after. Upon arriving, his nerves cooled, he found he loved not to destroy, but to create. At the earliest opportunity, he began conception of ideas, beginning with feverish dreams from his childhood and going from there. Dominic's Costume collection had begun. As he grew and explored, he found he was often alone in the somewhat defunct parts of town he went to—which bothered him little, as he was happy here. Eventually, he learned that the part of town in which he dwelled used to be maintained by a man called the "Dark Shadow," commonly called Mark instead. Dominic thought he would be better qualified to head the section of Cross Junction than Mark, but also felt some form of desire to learn what it really took to maintain a village. Thus, Dominic set out on a journey to find this Mark, which sent him all over Libetia, and he learned many things along the way. Eventually, he encountered Mark, and engaged in a multiple-day philosophical "battle" with him, in which Mark was convinced, with words and with Costumes, that Dominic was fit to lead after him. Dominic returned to Cross Junction with the title of The Dean to his name. Though the section of town remains empty, he maintains it well. DeaDen was fabricated as an alter-ego for himself, through which he could eliminate Mary Sues, the scum of the town, from his sections. He presently maintains his position of power, and his Costume collection had only increased since then. Appearances IRP Role-Playing School for Beginning Role-Players (As, obviously, the Dean of the school) The Dean's Lectures (As the character lecturing the audience) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin The Dean was first designed as a powerful, enigmatic figure to run the IRP Role-Playing Academy. That fell through the floor, obviously. Years later, when discussing my potential entering of Exploding Rabbit games with friends of mine, it continued to be a pressing issue that I had no representative. I identified myself for my characters, and yet, my characters were not me, which went against the nature of other people in the game. After some thought, I derived The Dean, a whimsical man who could both represent me and draw on my characters. He became my representative in the Exploding Rabbit games. Then he began to evolve beyond a self-insert. As the world the Exploding Rabbit games took place in began to build up its lore, I sought to improve The Dean. I won't deny he's blatantly overpowered, but he's at least worth noting as a character in his own right. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army